<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Brave as a Noun by Yosu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718382">Danganronpa: Brave as a Noun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu'>Yosu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Muteness, Original Character(s), Other, Sign Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I could go off the deep end. I could kill all my best friends. I could follow stylish trends. And God knows I could make amends -- but I've got an angry heart, filled with cancers and poppy tarts.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>...If this is how you folks make art, it's fucking depressing.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ a fanganronpa, under the sea ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa: Brave as a Noun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Ableism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today wasn't just another regular day for him.</p><p>No, it was much more <em> significant </em>than that.</p><p>As he approached the day he had anticipated for so long, his heart began to swell with a pride I still can’t put into words.</p><p>He was about to join a community he had revered ever since he was a child. his dreams were about to become reality, and his reality felt like a dream.</p><p>‘Hope’s Peak Private Academy’…</p><p>This is no ordinary school. Nothing about this place is “ordinary”. Not least its importance to him.</p><p>Know how a young baseball or soccer fan thinks about their favorite team? It goes beyond mere support… it borders on worship. Like a religion.</p><p>Well, ever since he was young, he’s held that same kind of reverence for Hope’s Peak Academy.</p><p>Hope’s Peak Academy is located on a prime piece of real estate, and has special approval and rights from the government. The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields, and prepares them to lead the world into the future - to bear the hopes of all humanity.</p><p>When people talk about Hope’s Peak Academy, one particular phrase always comes up:</p><p>
  <em> 'Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life'… </em>
</p><p>He can say with confidence that this is not a joke or an exaggeration. Many of the top players in every kind of field and profession are graduates of Hope’s Peak.</p><p>Because of this reputation, people have come to refer to it as ‘The Academy of Hope’.</p><p>There are two requirements for becoming a Hope’s Peak student: ‘one must be a high-school student’ and ‘one must be top in their respective field’.</p><p>Hope’s Peak Academy doesn’t hold entrance exams, or even accept applications. One doesn’t go to them - they come. Enrollment is by invitation only.</p><p>Then, in accordance with their particular skills… every Hope’s Peak student ends up being called a “Super High-school Level” something or other.</p><p>And, at long last, he, too, is able to attend this wonderful school. The boy standing in front of the school heart’s wish had been granted. To tell the truth, the circumstances in his case are slightly unusual.</p><p>…But that’s a story for another time.</p><p>Honestly, he doesn’t think it’s such a big deal.</p><p>Honestly, he’s not so special to warrant a formal introduction, and whenever he’s asked to give one he gets terribly embarrassed…</p><p>But since it’s customary…</p><p>His name is Tokimune Akuma, the Super Highschool Level Musician.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TOKIMUNE AKUMA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MUSICIAN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                                <span>(凱心 悪魔)</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of the school, with his spikey blue hair, and the uniform of his former high school: indigo-colored pants with a white blouse and loafers. He was also wearing his old heavy black and red hooded jacket with fur trimming.</p><p>That has always been his one and only ambition… was too…</p><p>...Why was he feeling lightheaded all of a sudden?</p><p>Why was he…</p><p>...falling asleep?</p><h1>⚝</h1><p> </p><p>Tokimune woke up in a classroom. Not actually something he wanted to wake up to.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the windows were drawn closed, the curtains covering them.</p><p>Second was... around him… were six other students.</p><p>That makes seven students, him included.. Weren’t Hopes’ Peak Classes… bigger?</p><p>Immediately, a pale and short girl with blonde, dril-like twin tails noticed he was awake. She wore a poofy, lolita style outfit. With a blue base dressed and white, puffy-sleeved blouse. On the front of her dress was a flower shaped bow, and she wore lace tights with blue heeled shoes.</p><p>“Oh! Everyone, big bro is awake!”</p><p>A girl with short and short red hair, who was sitting upon a desk with her legs crossed, groaned. She wore a yellow and red sailor fuku dress (which was a uniform Tokimune was familiar with, so he bet it had a pelvis and spine on its back), with white and red thigh highs, along with red loafers. She surprisingly wore makeup-- although, it was just messy red lipstick.</p><p>“And? Who cares. We’re still stuck.”</p><p>A head perked up, belonging to a girl hiding under a desk.</p><p>“Um…” Mumbled a tiny girl with short green hair tied with a red ribbon. She wore a white sailor blouse with green lining and a white bow, a dark green cardigan, a pleated white skirt, black thigh highs, and wore brown medieval boots with white ribbons tied around her ankles. “...we don’t know that we’re stuck! It could be a prank…”</p><p>Tokimune smiled awkwardly. “Wait, what?”</p><p>The girl standing behind the green haired girl nodded. She was extremely tall, with long black hair that ended at her thighs. She wore a red plaid jumper with a white blouse with a black ribbon, and knee high socks with white bands at the top. </p><p>“...Young mistress,” She said softly, her voice deep. “Shall I explain?”</p><p>The green haired girl hugged the much taller girl tightly. “Of course, Yori-chan!”</p><p>The tall girl -- Yori -- nodded. “Of course.” She then looked directly at Tokimune. “We are… locked inside the bottom floor.” She paused. “We, as a class, decided seven of us should stay with you, as you were unconscious. Everyone else is investigating… I believe. Most of us were still drowsy when everyone left the room.”</p><p><em> Seven? </em>He only saw six people here but… well, that wasn't important.</p><p>Tokimune felt his jaw drop.</p><p>“Excuse me, <em> what?” </em></p><p>The girl with short red hair rolled her eyes. “We should probably do introductions first, now that you’re awake, yeah?” She paused. “We can focus on the matters at hand afterwards. Mainly, looking for the others to find out what’s going on. But first, introductions.”</p><p>The girl in lolita clothing nodded. “Of course, Big Sis!” She looked in the direction of Tokimune. “I’m Anja Uteroh, the Super High School level Lolita.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANJA UTEROH, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LOLITA</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lolita?” The redheaded girl repeated. “Blegh. Gross.”</p><p>The redhead was… certainly a character.</p><p>Anja began tearing up, her face becoming red, contrasting her blue uniform. “D- don’t be mean to me big sis!”</p><p>A tall, skinny boy with pale perched his head up. He wore a royal looking uniform, he wore a green and white dress suit with a large red ribbon with a blue and silver jewel on the chest. He had short, off-white hair. </p><p>“Oh! Should the foreigners go one after the other?” He spoke in a thick accent. “I’m Franciszek Krol. It is a pleasure to be meeting you all!” He then stood, and bowed to the class. “Please refer to me as Francis! It is much more ‘informal’ sounding and friendly, I may be a prince, but I wish to befriend the common folk.”</p><p>Tokimune raised his eyebrow. “Wait, by prince you mean-”</p><p>“Why yes!” Francis answered, cutting Tokimune off. “I’m the transfer student, requested by Hopes’ Peak! Apparently, I’m the ‘Super High school Level Prince’.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FRANCISZEK KROL, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRINCE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The redhead grumbled, sticking her tongue out and giving a thumbs down, in the direction of Francis. “Blegh, your hopeful optimism is making me sick to my stomach.” She snapped, feigning disgust. “It’s sooo cringeworthy. Don’t you feel embarrassed?”</p><p>“Please do not be rude!” The green haired girl cried.</p><p>Francis smiled sheepishly. “I see… apologies, miss, I wasn’t trying to be cringeworthy!”</p><p>The taller girl shrugged. “...Whatever. Don’t call me miss, you monarchist.” She then glanced at Tokimune, before looking back at Francis, an uninterested look on her face. “...’cause it’s Mikiko Kamiya. Not like I care if any of you remember it, but hey, it’s the first day of school.”</p><p>She leaned back, uncrossing her arms. “I was labeled by the lame-ass school as the <em> Super High school level Minimum Wage Worker.” </em>Mikiko groaned. “How dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MIKIKO KAMIYA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MINIMUM WAGE WORKER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                    <span>(海妃子 神谷)</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Miki-chan,” Called a boy with buzzed red hair, his attire consists of a half-tucked in, dirty white dress shirt and a sloppily worn black tie that is adorned with red decals, black trousers, bathroom slippers, “ever thought about not being <em> such </em>a bitch?”</p><p>Mikiko gave the boy a death glare. “...You don’t have the rights to call me <em> Miki-chan.” </em>She snapped. “Or to call me a bitch.”</p><p>“And you're just a cashier, but here we are.” He snapped back. “Oh, sup, I’m Yu Takenaka. I’m the Super High school level skater.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YU TAKENAKA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SKATER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                                    <span> (</span><span>愉 竹中)</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>The tiny girl hugging Yori let go, twirling. “Ah! Ah! Is it Saichuu’s turn?”</p><p>Mikiko groaned. “Ugh, I guess?”</p><p>The small girl with the green hair clapped her hands together. “Saichuu is called Saichuu! Saichuu’s the Super High school level Class President.” The girl greeted, tilting her head, smiling. </p><p>“Uh… hey, Saichuu.” Tokimune smiled back with a wave. “So… you’re the class president?”</p><p>“Yes yes yes!” Saichuu hummed, with a wide smile. Interestingly, Tokimune noticed that her eyes had a distinct manji pattern. “But for Saichuu, Saichuu’s skill isn't really about <em> uniting </em>people, it's about getting them all to help Saichuu. Believe it or not, Saichuu can bring together a lot of wonderful people... it would be nice if you could be a wonderful person for Saichuu, too…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SAICHUU, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CLASS PRESIDENT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                          <span>(サイチュー)</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tokimune awkwardly smiled at the girl. “Yeah I’ll… keep that in mind, Saichuu.” He paused. “Oh, um, I’m Tokimune Akuma. Super High school Level Musician.”</p><p>“A musician? Aren’t there <em> tons </em>of SHSL musicians? It’s practically the same thing as being a Lucky Student at this point.” Mikiko groaned. “It all started with that Mioda chick. Wasn’t she like a terrorist, or something?”</p><p>“Technically, she was a <em> light club music member, </em> not a musician.” Tokimune corrected. “Plus, every musician that Hopes’ Peak chooses specializes in a specific genre. I don’t think there’s been an SHSL who was an expert at <em> every </em>music genre.”</p><p>Anja smiled. “Then what do <em> you </em>specialize in, big bro?”</p><p>“Progressive rock.” Tokimune immediately answers. “Like King Crimson or Pink Floyd, stuff like that.”</p><p>Mikiko sighed. “That… doesn’t explain the Sea Urchin on your head.” She paused. “Wait, is that your hair?”</p><p>Tokimune blushed, his finger ruffling through his spikey, short blue hair. “I went… through a scene phase before I went through my enlightenment.”</p><p>“Excuse me, <em> your enlightenment?” </em>Mikiko repeated. “Jesus Christ dude, you're a musician, not a prophet. Anyways,” Mikiko glanced upwards at Yori. “Are you going to introduce yourself?”</p><p>Yori glanced at Saichuu, almost ignoring Mikiko. “Shall I, young mistress?” Immediately, the girl with green hair nodded, responding without a word. “My name is Yori Sato. I live to serve my young mistress, Saichuu.”</p><p>Mikiko tilted her head, confused. “You live to serve…? Like, what, a maid?”</p><p>“Precisely.” Yori answered. “I am her maid. If she wished it to be as such, I would risk everything for her.” She paused. “...As such, I was dubbed the Super High school Level Maid.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YORI SATO, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MAID</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                                      <span>(頼 佐藤)</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… kinda messed up.” Mikiko said awkwardly. “Like… you're basically a slave.” She looked around the class. “Does… no one see the problem with this?”</p><p>Yu laughed. “My one concern is if she has a maid uniform or not.”</p><p>Mikiko rubbed her nose. “Pervert. You are such a pervert.” She groaned. </p><p>Tokimune nodded. For once, he agreed with Mikiko, despite the fact she was a huge raging… jerk. He was too nice to call the girl a b… that word that Yu called her. Mikiko made a point, it was totally weird.</p><p>“That’s everyone here, right?” Saichuu said, changing the subject immediately.</p><p>Mikiko groaned, pointing at a short boy sitting at a desk, who was now viewable by Tokimune. </p><p>The boy sighed and stood. The boy wore a completely black uniform. Which consisted of a black windbreaker, a black pants, and black chuck taylors, and at the top of the jacket zipper was a gunmetal skull. His hair was shoulder-length and naturally wavy, of an unnaturally pale pinkish off-white color that faded to white the closer to his scalp. He had dull pink eyes. </p><p><em> “Hi.” </em> He signed. <em> “I don’t know if any of you use JSL.” </em></p><p>Mikiko groaned. “...Are you going to introduce yourself? Or at least say something.”</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes. <em> “I’m </em> <b> <em>mute,</em> </b> <em> I can’t.” </em></p><p>Tokimune was now elated he learned JSL because of his family. </p><p>Now was better than ever. </p><p>Firstly, he signed towards Homura, with a simple <em> “Hey, how are you?” </em></p><p><em> “...You know JSL?” </em> The boy signed.</p><p><em> “Yep, I know JSL. My sister is deaf. But, if you didn’t hear, my name is Tokimune Akuma.” </em> He signed, then glancing at Mikiko, with an awkward smile. “...He <em> is </em>saying stuff.” He paused. “He’s just speaking in sign language.”</p><p>“You seem to be an expert at this.” Yu sighed. “You mind translating for us, Sea Urchin-kun?”</p><p>Tokimune rubbed his nose. “I’m <em> not </em>a sea urchin.” He paused. “But sure.”</p><p>The boy nodded. <em> “...I see. That certainly makes things easier for me.” </em> A pause, as the boy spent a moment to think. Tokimune could tell the small boy wasn’t the best, or seemingly used to, sign language. <em> “My name is Homura Kuchiki. I like making horror movies.” </em></p><p>Tokimune nodded back. “His name is Homura Kuchiki. He likes making horror movies.”</p><p><em> “So…” </em>Homura signed.</p><p>“So…” Tokimune translated.</p><p><em> “...I guess that explains why Hopes’ Peak dubbed me the ‘Super High school Level Horror Film Director’.” </em> Homura finished, bowing towards the group, his hands going to his sides. He stood straight once he was done. <em> “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” </em></p><p>Tokimune nodded. “...He’s the Super High school Level Horror Film Director.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HOMURA KUCHIKI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HORROR FILM DIRECTOR.</b>
</p><p>                                                                                       <span>(</span><span>炎 朽木)</span></p><p> </p><p>Homura smiled, bringing his right hand up to his face, fingertips on his lips, before bringing it back down.</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.”  </em>
</p><p>Homura then signed <em> T </em> (a balled fist, with the thumb tucked between the middle finger and index finger) before switching to sign <em> A </em>(also a balled fist, but without the tucking of the thumb).</p><p>
  <em> Thank you. Tokimune Akuma. </em>
</p><p>He signed back. <em> “No problem. Homura Kuchiki.” </em></p><p>“If he’s using JSL,” Yu began, before pausing to snicker. “That means you can shit talk him without him knowing, right? Awesome.”</p><p>Tokimune was surrounded by assholes.</p><p>Shoji rolled his eyes. <em> “Hey. I’m mute, not deaf. So I can still hear you.” </em> He paused, to think of a sign. <em> “You're an asshole, Takenaka.”  </em></p><p>Tokimune smiled awkwardly at that. “He’s not deaf, he’s just mute, he says. So he can still hear you” He swallowed. “...You’re an asshole, Takenaka.”</p><p>“Woah, chill. No need to simp for the goth kid, Sea Urchin-kun.”</p><p>“I’m <em> not.” </em> Tokimune groaned, before placing his hand against his chest, making an <em> OK </em> gesture. “This is JSL for <em> asshole. </em> Homura called you an asshole.”</p><p>“That’s... unexpected.”</p><p>Mikiko stood. “Now that that’s all out of the way… shouldn’t we go see how the others are doing?” She looked at Tokimune. “Oi, Sea Urchin, stay with Homura. I’m pretty sure that you’re the only one here who knows JSL.”</p><p>Tokimune sighed, standing up. “...Sure.”</p><p>Homura nodded.</p><p>The closest to the door, Yori, slid open it, letting everyone exit the room, and…</p><p>...The sight before Tokimune’s eyes was indescribable.</p><p>Water.</p><p>Thick, plexiglass. </p><p>Fish, thousands of them.</p><p>“What… is this…?” Tokimune stammered. “W… weren’t we just at a Hopes’ Peak Classroom…?”</p><p>Homura's eyes wided. <em> “Water?” </em> He signed, before pausing. <em> “Are we in… an aquarium?” </em></p><p>“An aquarium…?” Tokimune repeated. “But… shouldn’t we be at Hopes’ Peak?”</p><p>“It’s not an aquarium.” A boy spoke. “According to Kuroda, it’s completely underwater. It’s an underwater city.”</p><p>Tokimune looked at the boy who was explaining this.</p><p>It was a boy of average height, who wore a light blue, long sleeved t-shirt that reached to above his thigh, trimmed with pale blue fur at the collar, the end of the sleeves, and the hem. On the front of the dress, specifically the chest area, was the hiragana for <em>Yuzuru </em>(ゆずる). He wears white tights and dark blue boots. He had long, snow white hair done in a ponytail and had tan skin.</p><p>Mikiko sighed. “And you are?”</p><p>The boy groaned. “I’m Yuzuru Yukimura.” He paused. “The Super High school Level Figure Skater.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUZURU YUKIMURA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FIGURE SKATER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                              <span>(</span><span>譲 </span><span>雪村)</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>“But right now, the jocks of our group are trying to figure out a way <em> out.” </em>Yuzuru explained, crossing his arms. “If you want, they’re in the gym.”</p><p>Tokimune didn’t know how to respond. </p><p>“There’s a gym?” Yu asked.</p><p>Tokimune was… too shocked to even speak.</p><p>Why… what… <em> how…? </em></p><p>How was this happening?</p><p>What was happening?</p><p>
  <em> Why was this happening!? </em>
</p><p>“Wh-” Tokimune stammered. “Why are we underwater!? We’re supposed to be at Hopes’ Peak!”</p><p>Yuzuru groaned. “I don’t know why we’re here, you scoundrel.” He paused. “And must you <em> yell?” </em></p><p><em> “Last I remember, I passed outside of Hopes’ Peak.” </em> Homura signed. <em> “Maybe we all were kidnapped? That’s always a possibility.” </em></p><p>Yuzuru groaned. “Impossible. There are 20 of us, I find it quite ludacris to believe someone would kidnap us on our collective first day of school.”</p><p>Anja giggled. “Ah! Big Bro Yuzuru, you understand Homura?”</p><p>The ice skater groaned. “I have no time for this drivel.” He paused. “If you wish to explore, do so at your own caution.”</p><p>The thin boy then… walked away.</p><p>Leaving Tokimune absolutely baffled.</p><p>What the hell?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I wrote Homura's muteness well enough. I'm not used to writing mute / deaf characters, so I hope it came out well enough!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>